Insomnia
by Chinatsu Kinoshita
Summary: Insomnia merupakan penyakit yang membuat penderitanya tidak bisa tidur. Semua orang tidak pernah menginginkan penyakit tersebut. Kecuali seorang pemuda bernama Kujyou Kazune. Ia bahkan sangat senang dapat menderita penyakit tersebut, Karena dikala malam tiba, Gadis bernama Hanazono Karin akan selalu menemaninya./Drable/Don't be a silent reader :D


Natsu : Yohoo~~ _**Minna~~!** _Natsu kembali ~!

Kazune : _**Baka**_Natsu ! Katanya ceritamu yang lama mau dilanjuti ?

Natsu : ehehehehe ….. Natsu nggak punya ide buat ngelanjuti ~~

Kazune : Dasar ….

Natsu : Oke, ayo mulai ceritanya ~~

_**Insomnia**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin milik Kage Donbo**_

_**.**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**.**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : OOC, abal, Typo, pendek, dll**_

_**.**_

_**Summary : Insomnia merupakan penyakit yang membuat penderitanya tidak bisa tidur. Semua orang tidak pernah menginginkan penyakit tersebut. Kecuali seorang pemuda bernama Kujyou Kazune. Ia bahkan sangat senang dapat menderita penyakit tersebut, Karena dikala malam tiba, Gadis bernama Hanazono Karin akan selalu menemaninya.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy ~~**_

Di sebuah balkon kamar pada malam hari, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning pucat – Kujyou Kazune - tengah memandang langit malam. Suara-suara jangkrik seperti bernyanyi untuknya. Surai kuning pucatnya melambai-lambai terkena angin malam.

''Kazune_**-Kun**_ ?'' Suara seorang gadis membuat Kazune tersenyum sendiri.

''Kau belum tidur ya ?'' Tanya gadis itu - Hanazono Karin –.

''Seperti yang kau lihat, aku belum tidur …'' Jawab Kazune sekenanya.

''Pasti _**insomnia**_ lagi …'' Tebak Karin dan mendapat anggukan kecil dari Kazune. Karin menghela nafas kecil. Ia berjalan ke samping Kazune.

''Apa kau tidak bosan Kazune_**-Kun**_ ?'' Tanya Karin lagi. Kazune menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda kalau ia sedang bingung. ''Bosan kenapa ?'' Tanya balik Kazune.

''Um … yah, mungkin kau bosan karena selalu bangun kesiangan atau bosan karena selalu tertidur di kelas, atau yang lainnya'' Jelas Karin. Kazune tertawa kecil lalu mengacak surai _**brunette**_ milik Karin.

''Kenapa harus bosan jika setiap malam ada bidadari manis yang menemaniku …'' Goda Kazune dan mengeluarkan senyuman Jahil miliknya.

Karin yang mendengarnya langsung _**blushing**_. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menariknya kebelakang hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di pelukan orang yang menariknya yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Kazune.

''Ka-kazune_**-Kun**_ …'' Gumam Karin. ''Hehehehe …. Kau terlalu manis sih ..'' Goda Kazune yang membuat Karin makin _**blushing**_.

''Ne, Kazune_**-Kun**_, apa setiap malam bulan dan bintang selalu bersama menerangi malam ?'' Tanya Karin sembari menatap langit yang ditaburi bintang yang indah dan juga bulan yang bersinar terang.

''Tentu saja mereka selalu bersama, bintang dan bulan tidak akan bisa di pisahkan'' Jawab Kazune seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Karin.

''Apa hubungan kita bisa seperti itu ya …'' Gumam Karin tetapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Kazune. ''Tentu saja ~! Hubungan kita pasti bisa seperti bulan dan bintang ….'' Ucap Kazune dan-

_**Chu~**_

Satu ciuman singkat mendarat mulus di pipi Karin. ''Sebaiknya kau tidur. Di rumah ini hanya kau yang paling sulit dibangunkan'' Ucap Kazune seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Karin yang mendengarnya langsung mengembungkan pipinya.

''Sebenarnya kau ingin menasehatiku atau mengejekku ?!'' Seru Karin kesal.

''Um … mungkin keduanya'' Jawab Kazune. Seringai jahil terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Karin memajukan bibirnya lalu berbalik. Namun sebuah tangan kekar menariknya kembali dan-

_**Chu~~**_

Bibir mereka bersatu. Sesaat kemudian Kazune melepaskan ciuman tersebut, dan seringai jahil masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

''Hehehe … oyasumi, _**Hime-sama'**_**'**Ucap Kazune. '_**'Ba-baka**_ …!'' Seru Karin dengan wajah memerah.

''Ho …. Ternyata _**Hime-sama tsundere**_'' Gumam Kazune agak keras.

_**Twitch**_

Perempatan tumbuh di dahi Karin. ''Aku kagak _**tsundere**_ !'' Teriak Karin dan berlari mengejar Kazune. Alhasih malam itu mereka bermain kejar-kejaran sampai akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur di ruang tamu.

Nah, bagaimana ? Masih tidak ingin memiliki penyakit _**insomnia**_ ?

_**~Owari~**_

Natsu : Jujur, Natsu rasa akhirannya ngegantung

Karin : Mungkin tidak *Baca skrip*

Kazune : Cerita _**Baka**_Natsukan selalu ngegantung

Natsu : He … Benarkah ? _***Evil smile***_

Kazune : Ehhh ! … Bercanda !

Natsu : Dan juga, Ini pendek banget…. _***Headbang***_

Karin : Err … Oke. Silahkan reviews _**minna~**_ Kritik, sara, pujian, curcol dan lainnya author terima~

All : Akhir kata-

_**Reviews Please ?**_


End file.
